Truth Will Find Each Other
by Sakura Kyoyama
Summary: [oneshot] Reality is one thing but the Truth, it's something else that Ryoma and Sakuno have to find out for themselves. But how? Help is something they sure will need. [RyoSaku]


**Truth Will Find Each Other**

by** Sakura Kyoyama**

Today, was the right day to play tennis. The weather was warm, the birds were chirping and sun was shining through. Like all the tennis teams in the Kantou Region, Seigaku was outside playing their favourite game--or so they thought. The "brain" behind Seigaku's team, was again threatening the regulars and non-regulars with his new and improved 'Super Deluxe Penal-Tea'. The team was to run laps around the court before a certain time and those who don't make it--well you've seen the conclusion.

"Nya! Inui-sempai your being too mean! It's not fair, Tezuka-buchou doesn't get any of that--that stuff!" pouted the very hyper Eiji, who was reminiscing on how his captain never got to drink the Penal-Tea.

Tezuka, being who he was, shot a cold glance at his joyful teammate and shouted, "Eji, 20 laps around the court now!"

Eiji was extremely tired from run before but he did not argue with his buchou. He took a mental note to keep his mouth shut, everytime Tezuka was around. But we all know, that he would never have accomplished such a thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno was outside the tennis courts, nervously awaiting for her prince. Ever since Junior High, she would wait for Ryoma and they would walk home together. She would always try to make conversation with him but as dull and cocky that green-haired boy is, it didn't matter to Sakuno if the two talked or not. As long as she's with her prince, she would be happy.

_tap_

_----_

_tap_

_----_

_tap_

Sakuno's head quickly jerked up, it was the sound of footsteps coming. Before she knew it, 3 figures approached the timid Sakuno...

"Nya! It's Sakuno-chan! Are you here to walk with us too?" asked the blissful Eiji, who was literally bouncing up and down. This sudden movement did not surprise his fellow teammates but Sakuno, being the shy one, was utterly shocked and a bit scared I might add.

"Umm...Hai." Sakuno managed to say, she was still a bit surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Ne, ne are we just gonna stand here and talk all day? I'm a little hungry from practice, so you guys wanna go and a get a bite to eat?" requested Momoshiro. In fact, he hasn't eaten all day and since Eiji was with them, his friend can pay for the food. It was a fair deal.

"Hai..If the sempais don't mind of course."

"Hn."

"Mou! Momo-chin, you only want to go 'cause I'll pay for the food! Hmph! No Fair!" frowned Eiji.

"Iie! I was thinking of paying half! C'mmon, even Echizen agreed to go!" insisted Momoshiro, he wasn't about to give in without a free meal.

"Fine fine..But Ochibi only agreed to go 'cause his girlfriend's coming!" Eiji teased, with that oh-so-evil grin.

"Eiji-sempai she's not my---"

Before Ryoma could say anything else, Momoshiro interrupted with admiration in his eyes and said, "Ahhh..The joys of being so young!"

And after that the two moronic teens, started reminiscing about the "Good ol' Days". Sakuno and Ryoma just sweatdropped at this--they should've known that this was coming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Besides the sounds of snickering and giggling from Eiji and Momoshiro, the walk to the burger joint was just like any other day--peaceful.

Ryoma was a bit annoyed that his sempais had to come along. He had to admit that it was a lot better walking with Ryuzaki.

_Huh?!? What the hell did I just say? I can't be actually falling for the old hag's granddaughter. No, no, no! The girl who was directionally challenged, the girl who can't stand up for herself, the girl who really and I mean REALLY sucked at tennis, the girl who--_

"Oi! Echizen, hurry up and order!"

Shit! Was _he_ thinking about Ryuzaki this long? Ryoma mentally kicked himself for that. He had to get this girl out of his head.

"Nya! Look, Look! Ochibi's in love! He can't stop thinking about our Sakuno! KAWAII!" taunted Eiji, he was clearly amused and enjoying this moment.

"Our Echizen has finally grown up!" Momoshiro shouted, as he let out a few fake teardrops.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, his sempais really needed to grow up.

"Ano..Umm Ryoma-kun when a-are you going to order?" Sakuno blurted out, her cheeks were flaming and she was stuttering again. It wasn't her fault though, Ryoma was taking too long and she was getting really hungry!

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Ryuzaki is hungry? Che. Then, I'll have some Ponta and---"

Again Ryoma was interrupted by his idiotic sempais.

_When can they ever leave me alone? Baka, guess I'll have to deal with it._

"Echizen! Quit changing the subject, we're talking about being a _man_ here!" Eiji and Momoshiro chimed in unison.

Ryoma scowled in disappointment. He was beginning to get a headache from all the loud noises.

_I swear I'm gonna need major therapy, if these bastards won't stop talking._

Sakuno was embarassed at how Eiji and Momoshiro-sempai can talk so loud, she could see eyes glaring at their table right now. This was going to be one long night...

Seeing the embarassed looked on Sakuno's face, Ryoma demanded that the group should eat before it gets dark. He wanted to go back home and **sleep**, for crying out loud.

"Shut up."

Sakuno frowned, her sempais really are getting annoying.

_Ryoma-kun must really be irritated by the sempais. Maybe I should try and help...Sakuno no Baka, they wouldn't listen to me. I'm just another girl who can't stand up for herself._

"Ne, Ryuzaki. Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me?"

Sakuno's eyes widened and the colour of crimson appeared in her cheeks. She didn't even realize that she was staring at Ryoma.

"G-Go-Gomen Ryoma-kun! I didn't mean to!"

"Tsch."

Ryoma smirked in amusement. This girl really has a habit of blushing and it made him wonder. In fact, Sakuno would always blush or stutter everytime he was near her. And sometimes she would suddenly stare at him, with eyes of confusement. She would talk normally with others, especially with that red-haired girl but with him, there was only silence and a couple of words.

_Why is that? Is she that scared of me? What are you saying, you don't care. She's just like any other girl. That's right, she's just another girl._

"Nya! Ochibi, what's wrong with you? You should listen to what people are saying!"

"Eiji, he's just thinking of Sakuno and how he should ask her out! Isn't that right Echizen? Echizen? **ECHIZEN!!!!**"

But that didn't even make Ryoma snap out of his thoughts. He was still troubled about the shy girl in front of him.

_Why does she do that? Why does she always blush? Why does her eyes always twinkle everytime I come near her? Why is she always nice to me? Baka, she's nice to everyone. But why? Why is she like that? Why is she so quiet? Does she hate me? Baka, if she hates you she wouldn't even stand near you. Why am I always thinking about her lately? Okay, I admit it, I think about her. What's happening to me?_

Ryoma wanted to know, he wanted to know every answer to those questions. But even he didn't know and it made him--bewildered.

"Umm...Ano..I think we should eat...B-Before it gets dark."

_Her voice..._

Ryoma loved that voice, it was soft and melodious. And he had to admit, it wasn't just the voice he liked. Why was he feeling so--he couldn't explain, it was a feeling that was left unspoken.

"Sakuno-chan is right, we better get eating. Eiji can you please pass me the ketchup?"

And for once, the two deafening sempais were speechless. The only sounds heard, were of slurping and chewing from the 4 Seigaku students.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mou! Momo-chin, you promised you would pay half! You liar!" cried Eiji, who was in a gloomy mood because he had just spent all of his allowance on food.

"Gomen, gomen! I totally forgot that I spent my money on my new racket!" replied Momoshiro, who was pleased that Eiji was falling into his devious plan--again.

"Typical." sneered Ryoma. He was amused that his enthusiastic sempai could be so gullible and not know it.

"What? You don't believe me Echizen?" chuckled Momoshiro. He looked shocked but deep down he knew well that his kouhai was telling the truth.

"Tsch. You know, that look will suit you when you're sober and telling the truth."

"I'm not lying you asshole!! And who you calling drunk, have you seen yourself lately?!?"

Fists were involved, after that comment and electricity shot between the two "friends". As for Eiji, he was clearly _indulging_ this moment and quickly taking advantage of the situation by cheering and whooting at his two teammates.

Sakuno seeing the sudden outrage, sweatdropped and took a step back from the loud, annoying noises coming from the 3 boys.

_Mou, boys are so scary!!_

As the sun set and the moon rose, filling in the night air, the 2 boys who were fighting decided it was time to stop and go home.

"Hmmm...Seems like it's getting late. Better get going ne Echizen?" asked Momoshiro who had Ryoma's body in a tight headlock.

"Hai. Now let go." Ryoma managed to say. He needed air fast and the headlock wasn't helping at all.

"Mmm..Momo-chin, I think you should let go of Ochibi. We have to do uh--a project for Science remember?" winked Eiji, who was clearly trying to plan something up his sleeve.

Momoshiro, seeing the wink from Eiji slowly let go of Ryoma's head and grinned, "Oh, yes that's right! We better get going Eiji. We wouldn't want our marks to drop."

"Hai!! Well, hope you guys have a fun time without us. Ja ne!"

And so Ryoma and Sakuno were left behind, with curious looks on their faces.

Awkward silence fell upon the shy couple, with only the sounds of cars roaming around the roads. The silence was making Ryoma's patience wearing thin. Each step felt like a minute and each second felt like a sharp needle, biting through Ryoma's tanned skin. He gritted his teeth, knowing that the silence should come to an end and fast!

Ryoma scowled.

_What the hell was that for? Science Project? What were Eiji and Momoshiro-sempai thinking? Ah, doesn't matter. As long as she's with me. What the hell am I thinking! Snap out of it Ryoma..She's just a stupid girl... A stupid girl who has the scent of sweet, ripe strawberries. A stupid girl who has luscious lips. A stupid girl who has soft-looking, brown hair. A stupid girl who has--And there I go again! What's with me?!? Why do I always keep thinking about her? I blame oyaji for this!! That stupid old man and his perverted mind! God, this silence is really getting in my head!!_

The girl beside the confused Tennis Star, was also having problems in her own mind. She was frustrated;she was curious as to why nothing was coming out of her mouth. And she was taken aback when a rush of questions flowed inside her head.

_I'm such an idiot! I should be talking to Ryoma-kun right now but no, instead I'm arguing with myself and doing nothing. Baka..Ryoma-kun why are you so quiet? Why am I even in love with him? He probably doesn't even like me. Why can't I hate him? Why do I always have to blush when he's near? Why can't I TALK? Why am I so nervous? Why do I have butterflies in my stomach? Why am I even wasting my time? Why?_

Sakuno's heart was racing and objects around her were becoming fuzzy by the minute. What was happening to her? Suddenly everything went black and her mind became empty...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno awoke with a pain inside her head. She sat up rubbbing her temples, with a dazed expression in her face. Determined to figure out what happened to her, she got up carefully and noticed that she wasn't in her room.

She looked around, looking for nothing in particular and to her surprise, found that the room was quite neat. It had a few tennis posters taped around the white wall and it obtained a study desk, which occupied various books and writing materials. It had a polished, wooden floor and a short window placed on top of the bed. The small room looked like it was owned by someone who loves to read and plays tennis regularly.

The sound of a screeching door being opened, snapped Sakuno back to reality. A girl with gentle brown eyes and beautiful raven hair, entered the room with a tray of pastries and tea in her hand.

"You're finally awake." smiled the girl.

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" Sakuno choked, her mouth was dry and she hungered for something to drink.

"Take this." The girl said, as she handed a warm cup of tea to the ever-thirsty Sakuno.

Nanako was her name and she was Ryoma's cousin. Sakuno learned that Nanako lives with the Echizen family and helps them with their daily lives. Sakuno was amazed when she heard this. She would have never dreamt that a sweet girl like Nanako, was cousins with the cold-hearted Ryoma. Well, she took that back. Ryoma wasn't cold-hearted at all, he was just like that.

After explaining everything to Sakuno, Nanako decided that she would like to get to know this girl. Sakuno, was the only friend that her lifeless cousin brang inside their home. She really did think that Ryoma was a loner but being a girl who was polite and sincere, Nanako never let that out of her mouth. Seeing that her little theory was wrong, she wanted to know everything about this girl and at the end of the night, be friends with her. She might also learn some things about her strange cousin, that she never have known.

"Sakuno-chan, do you like tennis?"

"Of course but I'm not very good. How about you Nanako-chan?"

"Well, if you live with a family that plays tennis everyday..I guess you can say I like it."

Sakuno didn't mind all the sudden questions, she liked Nanako and she looked up to her. But one familiar question, really hit the puzzled girl.

"Sakuno-chan, do you love Ryoma-san?"

Sakuno's cheeks flushed.

_I love him Nanako-chan! But I'm too scared to tell him!_

"Eto..Ano..Nanako-chan, I don't think I should be a-answering this question. Gomen, ne!"

Nanako smiled at the girl, who was blushing uncontrollably and softly said, "Gomen! I shouldn't be asking these kinds of things! I really am sorry Sakuno-chan but I'm glad we got to know each other very well."

After saying this, Nanako got off her chair and started to leave. She thought that Sakuno needed some time to herself. Just before she turned the knob, a tiny voice was heard.

"I love him Nanako-chan! I try so hard to hate him but it makes me love him even more! I don't know anything anymore 'cause I'm so confused. I've always thought Ryoma-kun hated me but I don't know! I just don't know! I try so hard to hide it, I try to ignore it but this feeling--it won't go!! Everyone knows Nanako-chan, even you but it's him who doesn't even realize it! Ryoma-kun can be really mean but when I'm with him, it's like he's changed! It's probably just me who thinks that, but still. I love him. It's just him who doesn't know and it's him who probably doesn't even notice but you know what? I don't really care. I can't get over him, even if he brings me down, I'll still love him!! But I hope that one day, just one day he'll see me, he'll know me, he'll hear me and he'll understand that I love him."

Sakuno was proud, she finally told how she felt and to someone she knew that understood her. But even after saying this, a mountain of teardrops fell down her cheeks, each one filled with different emotions.

Nanako hearing what Sakuno had to say, quickly embraced her and whispered, "Please don't cry Sakuno-chan. I'm glad that you told me this but I shouldn't be the one who knows how you feel. Ryoma-san deserves to know, it's better for him to find out, than me. It's not always too late and I'm sure that he'll accept your feelings towards him and answer. I know he's not the type of person to do that but I'm sure he does care for you and he wouldn't want to see you looking like this. Now, please do stop crying and remember to give yourself a chance, Sakuno-chan."

The sobs from Sakuno managed to slow down. Nanako sighed in relief, she really found out a lot of things today. Now, she just had to get Sakuno and Ryoma alone but how?

"I'm glad you've stopped crying. It seems that there isn't a lot of tea left, so I'll be right back."

Nanako casually got up once again and smiled.

"Arigato Nanako-chan! Doumo Arigato!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I love him Nanako-chan!'_

Those words really did shock Ryoma and it hit him--hard.

_All this time, she loved me and I've only been trying to ignore her. Does this mean I love her too? What am I saying! So much things happened today! But it's not my fault I didn't know, she should have told me herself. Baka! Your such an ass! Think about it!!_

How could he be so stupid! No wonder why his sempais always teased him. They were giving him hints, hints that Ryuzaki loved him and he might possibly love her too. No, he loved her. He's just been trying to hide it. He's just been avoiding what he really feels for her. Ryoma mentally punched himself, all this time he thought it was a joke--a childish little game but this was no joke or game, this was reality. And reality told him that he loved Ryuzaki. He loved her.

Ryoma's thoughts disappeared, when a smiling cousin quietly walked out of his room.

"She really does love you, you know.." Nanako whispered, "Now it's your turn to answer."

Ryoma nodded, briefly understanding his cousin and entered the room.

"My, Ryoma-san you really are slow when it comes to things like this." sighed Nanako. Her naive cousin finally figured it out, it was now up to Sakuno to believe it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Nanako-chan you're---Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno felt her cheeks flare, why was Ryoma here?

"You feeling better?" Ryoma said coolly, he felt his heart skip a beat. Was it just him or is it getting hot in here?

Sakuno felt more blood rush through her face. She quickly lift up the bed cover, to hide her flaming red cheeks.

"Eh? I...I-I'm fine."

Silence fell upon the two again but this time it didn't feel awkward. It was the type of silence that felt right and comfortable.

Sakuno grasped the covers of the bed and tightly closed her eyes. She had to tell him somehow, she needed an answer, she wanted to know. A teardrop slipped down her red cheeks and it was followed with many more. She didn't need to cry, all she needed to do was tell him--tell him how she felt. It was now or never..

Ryoma felt his palms beginning to sweat. She clearly needed some space but he couldn't just leave. This was all too complicated, too troublesome. He couldn't stand her crying like that. But what was he suppose to do?

"Ryoma-kun! I..I..._I LOVE YOU_!!!"

Sakuno didn't care if her cheeks were red, she didn't care if she was crying like a baby, she didn't care. All she cared about was that she finally said it. She said what she has been trying to tell, all these years and it was all thanks to her new friend, Nanako. Despite all the tears being wept, Sakuno was proud of herself. She finally had the urge to tell her prince. She did it.

Ryoma felt his cheeks warm up.

_She did it. She finally told me. This isn't going to be easy but now it's my turn..._

A warm hand lifted Sakuno's chin and it was followed by a soft but strong voice.

"Open your eyes."

Sakuno did what she was told, afraid to anger the owner's voice. Soon, she met with the prince's feline green eyes.

_This is it. Maybe I should've not said it. Baka Sakuno, your the one who wanted his answer and now your going to hear it. You should be happy, even if he doesn't have the same feelings towards you, at least you've said it. Now be strong!_

Waiting for the words of rejection, Sakuno noticed that Ryoma's eyes weren't the rude, cold-hearted green eyes she knew--they were more gentle and sincere. She was about to look away when...

"I love you too, Sakuno."

Ryoma felt his heartbeat go faster. Was he blushing? He just called her Sakuno--not Ryuzaki but Sakuno. For the first time in his life Ryoma felt certain that he did love this girl and he'll do anything to get her.

_Holy shit! I did it! I told her!! What am I suppose to do now? No, what are we suppose to do now?? Oh god, if only I was good at these things._

"I...I..No."

It's not like Sakuno didn't accept what Ryoma had to say, it was just to good to be true. She didn't know what to believe--reality or imagination? Was Ryoma telling the truth or was it just a pack of lies? Sakuno felt surprised, thrilled, and confused at the same time. Was that even possible? So much things happened, what was she suppose to do?

Ryoma understood the dumbfounded girl beside him. I mean, who wouldn't be flipped out after you've told a person you loved him/her? So, he decided that he would move closer to Sakuno. Inch by inch by inch, he could feel her warm breath exhaling and inhaling.

_Okay, maybe I'm a bit too close. Oh what the hell, I don't care! I need her to believe me. I'm telling the truth goddammit!! Okay, maybe I should try..What the hell am I saying!! I'm becoming my oyaji! Oh for heaven's sake, I'll try it. It might get her to believe me. Here goes..._

Ryoma exhaled loudly and slowly moved his head towards Sakuno. He then leaned his mouth close to her ear and murmured,

"I'm serious."

Sakuno's eyes widened and she felt the back of her hairs go up.

_He really does love me._

Ryoma smirked in amusement and pushed his lips against Sakuno's.

_Even from all that crying, her lips taste like heaven._

He then bit her lower lip and forced his tongue in. He was surprised to feel slender arms flung around his neck. He quickly realized what Sakuno was doing, the minute she ran her tender hands through his hair. After some time they stopped and stared at each other. Only to see themselves kissing again. When both of them couldn't breath any longer, Ryoma softly pulled away and smiled. Everything was going so well.

Sakuno couldn't be any happier. She just kissed Ryoma, the Echizen Ryoma and for a long time too.

_I can't wait 'till I tell Tomo-chan and Obaa-san!! Oh God, that reminds me..Obaa-san will go crazy if I come home late! What time is it anyway? Ah, I guess I'll have to deal with Ryoma-kun tomorrow. Right now, I have to go and fast!_

"I'd better be going. Good-night Ryoma-kun."

As Sakuno dusted herself off and got on her feet, she reluctantly waved goodbye and started to leave. Right when she was about to walk out the door, a firm hand clenched her wrist.

_"Don't go."_

**F I N**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I have to admit..This RyoSaku oneshot was a bit cheesy. But hey, I worked hard on it! It was in fact, the first oneshot I've ever made! So, you could say that it wasn't easy to do. Please R&R. I accept critiscism anytime, I think of them as a way to improve my fanfics.

-Sakura Kyoyama


End file.
